Many people require the use of a catheter for various medical reasons. Catheters may be needed to facilitate urine flow because of medical conditions, including but not limited to neurological disorders, multiple system atrophy, spina bifida, and cerebro-vascular disease. Catheters have provided a way for people affected by these medical conditions to induce urine flow from their bladder. Catheters are well known. Due to the importance of expelling urine from the bladder at multiple times each day, a catheter is a daily essential to users that require catheters for urination.
Catheters are generally composed of flexible tubes. In most embodiments, catheters are comprised of two ports. The larger port drains the urine. The other port holds the catheter in place in the urinary tract.
Most catheters are of a length and cross section diameter that enable them to be carried in purses or pockets. However, carrying items such as a purse restricts the user from their daily routines. Moreover, some articles of clothing lack pockets to contain the catheters.
As a result, a need exists to provide an improved way of transporting a catheter that overcomes the above mentioned problems. A need exists for containing a catheter while allowing for a user to perform their daily routines without having to carry a purse or restricting the style of clothes they wear.